Kindness is the cure
by Dancingwiththesocks
Summary: Fears sick , Anger's angry and it all goes from there...
For the past couple of days Fear hadn't been feeling himself. He wasn't as easily scared of everything as he usually was. It wouldn't stop him from trying his best to protect Riley from all the possible dangers, or at least he didn't think it would. However the other emotions **had** noticed Fear's lack of cautiousness and timidity.

That very morning all the emotions were crowded round the console determined to make today's hockey practice their best effort as the big match was less than a week away, which meant there wasn't room for any mistakes or slip ups.

On the other hand it was proving to be a challenge for the purple emotion who was invaded by sickness. He had a hacking cough which shook his thin body frame, his eyes were more grey and dull than usual with dark circles underneath along with his antennae drooped over his face which he had to keep brushing back to find it flopping over his face only a couple minutes later.

To make matters worse his concentration was as bad as his actual illness. Fear made continuous mistakes including pressing the wrong buttons, pulling the levers the wrong way causing Riley to become more stressed with every slip up.

"Were loosing focus!" Anger cried, shoving the purple emotion away and pulling the lever the correct way.

"What do you think you're doing, that could have cost us the game you moron!" Disgust demanded, her grumpy green eyes glaring at the purple emotion.

"Sorry" Fear mumbled in reply, his body posture similar to Sadness's.

"Hey it's not all bad news, we still have ten minutes to make this a good practice session" Joy stated confidently.

All the emotions minus Fear scrambled back to the console, frantically pressing buttons as if they were pretending to be Fear who was stood near the core memories, repeatedly rubbing his eyes and massaging his forehead. Once hockey practice was over the other emotions all walked up to Fear who was startled when realizing that Joy had put her bright yellow hand on his dull purple forehead, she then announced he had a temperature.

"You should really be in bed" Sadness stated calmly.

"Sadness is right, you're burning up" Joy added seriously.

"Im fine" Fear muttered, loud enough for the other emotions to hear.

"Are you crazy? You're not fine you idiot!" Anger yelled, making Fear wince at his loud tone of voice.

Suddenly Fear became the victim of a long coughing fit, earning a revolted look from Disgust.

"He better not cough on me!" Disgust moaned.

"He can't help it " was Sadness's response to Disgusts comment.

"In case you haven't noticed I don't want to be infected with his germs!" Disgust retorted.

"Well what do you expect he's sick, can't you see that!" Anger yelled, joining in with the heated argument.

"Why do you care!" Disgust barked back.

"Please don't shout, you're giving me a headache" Fear whined before getting rudely interrupted.

"Well if you had any common sense you would have gone to bed when Sadness had told you too!" Anger shouted, glaring at the exhausted purple emotion.

"But- but I need to protect … Riley" was all Fear managed to stammer out. However none of the emotions had imagined what was about to come next.

"You talk about protecting her from harm's way but in reality all you are is a slimy coward who doesn't only constantly mess things up when life gets tough but also you're just a nuisance to Riley, not to mention to the rest of us!" Anger roared.

Fear stood as still as a statue, flabbergasted at the force of his words. Anger himself looked shocked at his own words, especially when the other emotions stared at him in horror.

Suddenly without being noticed at first Fear began to slowly walk towards his bedroom, his head hanging with shame. By the time the emotions did notice the purple emotion was almost at his bedroom door.

"Fear wait " Joy called without receiving a response. Unfortunately Fear had already weakly opened his door and guilty dragged himself into his room, silently closing the door.

"Good going genius" Disgust huffed to Anger.

"Oh great" Anger mumbled under his breath.

" Maybe we should leave him to have some time alone" Sadness suggested, earning a nod from Joy and Disgust. Anger on the other hand wasn't going to let this go without at least trying to apologise, no matter how difficult he found it to be.

Anger stomped over to Fears room, knocking before opening and closing his door once he had come in. He saw Fear lying on his bed with his face towards Anger, his facial expression the portrait of remorse.

Anger sighed with regret. "Look I just wanted to … you know say sorry" Anger mumbled quietly.

"No I'm the one who should be sorry" Fear replied while sniffing.

"What do you mean?" Anger asked, slightly confused to why Fear was to apologise.

Fear let out a depressed sigh before blurting out "you were right I am just a good for nothing nuisance to you , the others and more importantly to Riley. If it wasn't for me then Riley would have done well today." Fear was on the verge of bursting into tears, he managed to keep them under control for a little longer. "I'm sorry" Fear whimpered, tears now rolling down his cheeks along with a couple of sniffs.

Anger gave the purple emotion a look of sympathy. "Please don't cry, I hate seeing you or anyone else upset." This only made Fear cry harder.

Anger sighed in remorse. "Hey I should be the one apologising, I shouldn't have had a go at you especially as you're ill.

Anger carefully sat down on the side of Fear's bed, wiping away the thin emotions tears with his red stubby thumb. "No crying ok?" Anger added softly.

"Ok" Fear sniffed.

"You feeling better?" the red emotion asked with concern.

"I have a headache" Fear complained in response with a few coughs.

To the purple emotions surprise Anger suddenly got up and searched around Fear's room. A small smile crept up on the thin emotions face, the lovely feeling of being cared for slowly but surely improving his mood.

When Anger had found some medicine to help with his illness Anger served the medicine to Fear, knowing this would be more than a good way to make it up to his purple friend.

As the medicine began to take effect,it wasn't long before Fear had snuggled up into his duvet and began to relax. To help his purple friend to get to sleep Anger began to gently massage Fear's back. In a matter of minutes Fear was lightly snoring which to Anger was his version of a thank you.

The following morning Fear woke up feeling a lot better. He started to sit up and yawn when his elbow landed on a piece of paper that was carefully placed on the side of his pillow, it read.

 _Just to confirm Riley needs you in her life just as much as we do._

 _Signed Anger._

Fear's purple eyes lit up from the Joy of reading Anger small letter. The long smile which spread across Fear's lips was going to be treasured by Anger for a long time to come.


End file.
